


Because it's Valentine's Day!

by SourwolfSeblaine



Series: Multifandom drabbles [10]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Picnics, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: Gary takes John on a date for Valentine's Day.





	Because it's Valentine's Day!

"What are we doing here, Squire?" John asks Gary and looks around.

"It's a date!" Gary grins at him and puts his time courier back in his pocket, showing his sort-of-boyfriend the basket in his hand. "Because it's Valentine's Day!"

"Gary, you know that day is only just for shops to get more money?" John raises his eyebrow.

Gary shrugs, "I don't care. I've never had a relationship on Valentine's Day, and I finally have. So can we please just have some fun?"

John looks at Gary and can't help but smile, the other looks so happy and hopeful. "Fine."

"Yes! So, I brought cupcakes, strawberries, brownies, oh I also got wine and-"

John doesn't even hear the rest of what Gary is saying and just smiles at him, thinking about how this might not be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm usually able to write stories with 1000 or 2000 words, but for some reason every time I write Constangreen, I'm only able to write drabbles.


End file.
